rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Metagaming
'Metagaming' Jinak řečeno, jedná se o druh špatné roleplay, kdy necháte informace, které jste zjistili OOC, ovlivnit chování své postavy. thumb|400px|Vždy připraven! (...nuda) Od malých věcí jako dopis, který jste neotevřeli, protože jste od toho, kdo chystal příběh, OOC slyšeli, že je inkoust uvnitř otrávený nebo prokletý... ....po věci jako znalosti slabostí silných monster, se kterými se vaše postava nikdy dříve nemohla potkat (například nastavení zrcadla medúze, kterou jste nikdy dříve neviděli a báje o ní dosud neexistovaly, takže byste o jejím zkameňujícím pohledu neměli nic tušit... ....nebo fakt, že si s sebou na ranní procházku čirou nááhodou nutně musíte vzít potápěčskou helmu či kanón, protože víte, že na vás z oblohy spadne oliheň velikosti Itálie)... metagaming je doopravdy otravný. Nedělejte to. 'Metagaming znalosti jména/profese pouhým pohledem' Klasický případ metagamingu je, když oslovíte postavu jménem, i když se vám nepředstavila.thumb|300px O to horší, když ji tak oslovíte i ve chvíli, kdy je maskovaná a má na hlavě pokrývku, která ji celou kryje, ani na vás nepromluvila. Nebo použijete pravé jméno postavy, která vám je dosud neřekla a představovala se přezdívkou. Ještě horší variantou je, když z pouhého pohledu na postavu usoudíte, co je zač profesí. Arcimág Kirin Tor, kterého potkáte v slamáku a hadrech, jak rybaří, je prostě jen rybář nebo děda na rybách. Vaše postava nemá mít nejmenší tušení, že ovládá magii, nebo do jaké skupiny mágů patří. Ork je pro vás jen ork, ne Franta, i kdyby mu to stokrát svítilo nad hlavou. WoW naštěstí umožňuje nicky postav vypínat, vřele doporučujeme zobrazení jmen postav, NPC a petů vypnou't, pokud nedokážete odolat a používáte informace, které by vaše postava neměla mít. 'Další příklady Metagaming v RP je prostě zneužívání OOC informací, které by postava neměla mít. Většinou se pak změní chování postavy tak, aby měla výhodu oproti ostatním. Typické příklady jsou například:thumb|400px *pokusy vytáhnout z vypravěče příběhu či autora eventu "spoilery"; *zneužívání minimapy a hunter trackingu k zjištění místa, kde se nachází ukryté postavy, etc.; *použití informací, které získala jiná hráčova postava, ale ne ta, kterou právě hraje; *použití informací, které byly "přečteny" přes zeď, ale postava by je IC nikdy neslyšela; *použití informací zjištěných z profilů ostatních postav na fórum či online - a zneužití takových informací proti nim nebo jako záminky, proč s nimi vyhledat/nevyhledat RP a nač a jak se jich ptát; *znalost slabostí silných protivníků, ke které nemohla postava dojít v RP žádnými způsoby;thumb|400px *'schopnosti a znalosti, které by postava nemohla mít s' ohledem na prostředí, ale vy je máte (například výroba střelného prachu v pravěku či znalost elektřiny ve starém Egyptě); *'ovlivnění chování postavy' vůči ostatním postavám na základě pozitivních a negativních vztahů k ostatním hráčům; *'využití znalostí mechanik hry k získání výhody' či vykonání něčeho, co se jinak neslučuje s osobností postavy (laskavý kněz světla používá krvavou magii, kterou se léčí; zapřísáhlý odpůrce energie stínu je na ni odborník; čestná postava jde a odemkne cizí truhlu/dveře, protože má blacksmithing a po ruce klíčky a hráč je zvědavý, co tam je...); *'rozhodnutí se o budoucím jednání postavy' podle toho, jak očekává, že v budoucnu dopadne hra či děj, aniž by bylo respektováno to, jak by se postava měla chovat podle své povahy; *'měnění povahy postavy '''podle toho, jak se hráči hodí, od extroverta po introverta, soucitného laskavého člověka po sadistu (jistě, po tragickém zážitku se mohou lidé změnit, soustředit na pomstu či propadnout depresi, ale těžko se pak zase vrátí zpět k původní povaze, aby ji odhodili, když se jim zase bude hodit být sadistický sobec) *'měnění rozhodnutí', která by byla učiněna jinak,' kdyby informaci hráč měl jen z roleplay''' a ne z pozadí eventu či jeho scénáře *'zneužití utajené informace proti jinému hráči' 'Typické projevy metagamingu jsou... ' *okamžité záchrany v okamžiku, kdy je někdo unesen, nalezení okamžitého léku na neznámý jed či chorobu, nalezení protikouzla na komplikovanou kletbu seslanou sotva před pár hodinami... (hráč chce "vyhrát" situaci a obvykle tak zruší veškeré připravené RP, tento druh metagamingu je speciálně otravný pro všechny, co se snaží promyslet hlubší dějové linie) *thumb|400pxtahání OOC informací do RP - nejčastěji to lze vidět ve chvíli, kdy je hráč poražen, nebo se k tomu schyluje, okamžitě začne spamit ostatní poznámkami o tom, jak ho nemohli porazit legálně, nebo prosbami, aby mu nezabíjeli postavu, uprostřed eventu (začne prostě rušit RP ostatních ve chvíli, kdy by měl přijmout prohru, pokud má pocit, že byl poražen nefér RP, je slušnost to zmínit po ukončení RP a dohodnout se. Pokud vidí porušení pravidel, pak je OK se ozvat již během RP - pokud ne, je špatně snažit se ostatním kazit zábavu svým spamem uprostřed roleplay) *pokusy vyhnout se dohodnutým RP scénám - ne z objektivních důvodů, a ne proto, že se RP vydalo nakonec jiným směrem, ale proto, aby svou postavu udržel v bezpečí, například OOC zjistíte, že se ve vašem domě schoval psychopat, který vás chce probodnout (zaslechnout ho, když se blíží, není metagaming, na to máte nárok, ovšem vědět, že vás chce bodnout v noci do zad, je metagaming, nemáte nárok tušit, jakým způsobem a kdy na vás chce zaútočit... několik nocí se zcela vyhýbat spánku ve svém domě a raději spát u přátel nebo v lese je metagaming nejvyššího řádu), stejně tak, když se dovzíte, že máte po ránu na cestách najít něco (vzkaz/bombu/dárek) u své postavy po probuzení a teprve dodatečně po tomto zjištění začnete dělat opatření zahrnující: zamykání se, nespaní, cestování jinudy (prostě věci, na které byste ani nepomysleli, kdybyste o plánu předat vám vzkaz nevěděli: gratulujeme, vaše postava je v bezpečí, vyhnuli jste se možnosti RP a hráč, který vám ho nabízel, vás již patrně neosloví) Pokud vaše postava potřebuje informace, měla by je získat způsoby platnými v RP - špehování, průzkum, ptaní se ostatních postav, záznamy v matrice a kronice, snaha najít soukromé zápisky či korespondenci atd., přičemž u všeho je možnost, že bude sama odhalena. Ne tak, že si je zjistíte vy bokem a nějakou záhadnou cestou je předáte tomu pixelovému človíčku ve hře do hlavy. Následuje pár tipů na způsoby, jak se metagamingu vyhnout: Nic nevíš, Jone Sněhu. Tak nějak by to mělo fungovat ve vašem RP. Bohužel roleplayeři jsou dost často svými vlastními nepřáteli, jakmile dojde na znalosti jejich postavy, protože sami milují lore a ten obrovský metapříběh Warcraftu. Zbožňují, když se dozví, co stálo za intrikami Sylvanas nebo Garroshe, co způsobilo, že se král Varian choval podivně, co se honilo Deathwingovi celé věky makovicí. thumb|398px Ale naše postavy z toho nic neví. Naše postavy - například na cataclysm - neměly možnost přečíst si Shattering a absolutně by neměli tušit, že Maghata otrávila Cairneho. Naopak, měly by absolutně věřit, že za jeho smrt je sám a zcela zodpovědný Garrosh. Pokud tedy nevedete RP příběh zaměřený na vyšetřování okolností Cairnovy smrti spolu s taurením Sherlockem Holmesem. Vy jako hráč to víte, vaše postava ne. Vyvážit nerovnováhu a nehrát vševědoucí postavu je dost náročné. Jiný příklad? V počátcích World of Warcraft by měla běžná lidská postava brát každého taurena za zlo. Protože i když hráč znal taurení lore a věděl, že jejich spojení s Hordou je otázkou přežití a nutnosti... pro běžného člověka byli taureni ti, co se spojili s nemrtvými a se Sylvanas... a s krvežíznivými orky. Jako jejich spojenci by logicky měli dodržovat i jejich cíle a mít stejné hodnoty... alianční člověk tehdy měl v taurenovi vidět divocha, barbara a bestii. Ne mírumilovného ochránce pastvin a přírody. Vážně nic nevíš, Jone Sněhu. Můžete hrát postavu, která se zajímala jen o okolí své farmy nebo města a netuší nic o širším světě, natož o tom, co se děje v Kalimdoru, kromě zpráv z Theramore, které se dostanou jako drby či báchorky až k místnímu kadeřníkovi nebo na tržnici, kde je překroucené slyšela také. Pokud bude pro vaši postavu vše objevné a nové, nehrozí, že si ji otrávíte nějakou znalostí, kterou neměla mít. Víš jen jednu věc, Jone Sněhu. A možná ji víš blbě. To je hodně podobný případ, vyberete si ale, že je vaše postava inspirována jednou větší událostí z minulosti. Většina postav nebude mít ani tušení, že se na Ledovém trůně vystřídali králové, nebo co se stalo uvnitře ledové citadely. Ale veterán sloužící pod Tirionem Fordringem by mohl něco tušit, stejně tak Opuštěný, který svou Temnou Paní následoval až do konce boje. Pokud ale máte takovou jedinou znalost, soustřeďte se na ni a nesnažte se vědět vše ostatní. thumb|400px Ví váš voják něco o Yogg-Saronovi? Ví něco o tom, jak dopadl princ Kael'thas a Illidan? Neměl by, ti nešli po jeho boku do boje v Ledové Koruně a ani mu nestáli v cestě. Stejně tak by neměl znát první poslední o Temném Portálu a Karazhanu. Dělejte si poznámky - protože i když začnete s postavou, která toho moc neví, jak její příběh pokračuje a dozvídá se na cestách různá temná tajemství Azerothu, je čím dál těžší vědět a oddělit, co ví ona a co vy. Existují addony, které vám umožní psát si poznámky, právě jako TRP2 a podobné. Ignorujte meta-znalosti - protože i kdyby Sylvanas zvala Vereesu na čaj a chtěla ji u toho otrávit, a pak z ní udělat Opuštěnou, běžný voják či nemrtvý z Undercity o tom nebude žvatlat, patrně to nebude ani vědět. Stejně tak nebude vědět nic o valkýrách a kde se ukrývají, prostě bude spíš zmatený děním kolem Sylvanas, kor'kronů a Garroshe. A bude si dál dělat svoje vlastní shnilé věci jako ostatní nemrtví každý den. Ble. Soustřeďte své RP na vlastní příběh, ne na ty, které napsal Blizzard. Kdykoli vaše postava vykládá něco, co se týká hlubších znalostí lore Warcraftu, alespoň si to uvědomte a kontrolujte, jak moc se "vyzná". Nemusíte vždy hrát postavu, co ví úplně vše - možná zjistíte, že hrát někoho, kdo Azeroth teprve objevuje, je překvapivě naplňující a dává vám to možnost nechat ostatní postavy vyprávět své verze minulosti. Nebo zkuste přijít se záměrně "špatnou" verzí pravdy, tak, jak se vyprávěla na vaší straně barikády... a nechte druhou stranu, ať vám vaše vědomosti napraví. Možná budete překvapeni, kolik přátel si tak vaše postava vytvoří. 'Zpět na bad roleplay. ' Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft